vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuhn
|-|Kuhn = |-|Magus = Summary Kuhn is a member of Project G.U. and the Epitaph User of the Avatar Magus, The Propagation, he fights with G.U. out of a strong sense of justice and desire to protect others, being the original founder of the Canard guild, a guild dedicated to helping and protecting new players of The World, initially he disproves of Haseo's reckless use of Skeith, eventually facing off against him and surviving only due to Magus' special ability after which he and Haseo grow closer, he has the most control over his Avatar of any Epitaph User. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 2-B with Magus | At least 2-B Name: Kuhn, Tomonari Kasumi Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Steam Gunner, Epitaph User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Transformation, True Flight, Regeneration (Low Godly, using The Propagation, Kuhn survived having his data erased by Skeith), Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Energy Projection (via Magus), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people), Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Magus), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo), Multiverse level with Magus (Can damage Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Can damage Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Magus Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, Multiversal with Magus | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level, Multiverse Level with Magus (Can take hits from Skeith) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Magus Range: Tens of Meters with Bayonets, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Bayonets Intelligence: Above Average (Is an employee of CC Corp and a skilled programmer) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magus: As an Epitaph User, Kuhn has the ability to summon the Avatar Magus at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Magus fires a cannon that absorbs and destroys the target's data. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Kuhn attacks them. Weaknesses: Occasionally gets distracted by beautiful women. Key: Base | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Healers